


【茸米】双箭头（中)

by SiebenL



Series: 【茸米】双箭头 [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, LE BIZARRE ADVENTURE DI GIOGIO, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, 乔鲁米斯, 茸米
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: #丘比特米斯达的奇遇





	【茸米】双箭头（中)

**Author's Note:**

> #丘比特米斯达的奇遇

双箭头  
CP：乔鲁诺×米斯达

04.  
两人走出公寓，米斯达来回张望，确认没人经过了，才鬼鬼祟祟把帽子摘下来。他背对着初流乃，自然看不到后者好奇地打量他贴在头皮上短短硬硬的黑发。  
"原来米斯达有头发。"  
"信不信我揍你？"米斯达扬手给初流乃脑门一巴掌，根本不疼，后者却委屈地摸着头，反倒让米斯达愧疚起来。  
"过来，看我给你变个魔法。"他把初流乃拉到身边，将毛线帽倒过来，以捧着头盔的姿态拢着手掌，那看上去软塌塌的帽子竟维持原状。初流乃凑上去，发现帽子里衬有一道长长的金色拉链。  
米斯达拉开链条，把手伸进细长黝黑的洞里。他的手臂就这么凭空消失了，初流乃瞠大眼眶，出神地凝视他，直到他从黑洞里拽出一辆拉风的摩托车。  
"这也是丘比特的能力吗？"  
被这样诚挚热切的目光注视着，米斯达不好意思撒谎，搓搓鼻尖说，这是朋友送我的次元空间袋，在人间出差总不能时刻背着一堆行李嘛。  
"真帅。"初流乃轻声说，他终于有点十来岁少年该有的样子了。米斯达忍不住把手按在他脑袋上一通乱揉，初流乃的头发比看上去还细软，像初冬的雪，顺滑冰凉，转眼就从指缝间溜走了。  
米斯达潇洒地骑上机车，长腿懒散地支在地上，他朝初流乃伸出手。  
"上来，带你看更帅的。"  
但让米斯达有点尴尬的是对方似乎不吃这套。初流乃一言不发地爬到他背后，细长的胳膊像柔软的藤蔓从后面缠上他的腰，两条修长但线条仍残留着少年青涩的腿几乎紧贴在米斯达的双腿，他甚至能感到对方的膝盖轻轻抵着他大腿内侧。  
好像哪里不太对，米斯达有点僵硬，余光瞥见后视镜里初流乃的眼睛，盛满了午后温暖明亮的阳光，又有难以名状的陌生炙热，他不敢在看那个眼神，好像再多看一秒就会被灼伤。  
"手别乱放，抓着我腰带。"米斯达故作冷静地拍打初流乃的手背，即使穿了厚厚的羽绒服，那人的手还是很冰。  
"可腰带是很贵重的弓，我怕弄坏。"初流乃说得理直气壮。  
"我还怕痒呢！腿，靠后点，这样踩不到变速杆。"  
初流乃不说话，默默把搂抱的位置向下挪了几英寸便作罢。米斯达也懒得跟他争辩了，拧动车把。摩托车在激昂的轰鸣中发动起来，却没有沿着下坡的坂道前行，而是扬起车头驶向天空。  
米斯达感到勒在腰部的手臂又收紧了，他安抚地拍了拍，说别怕，有我呢。  
在楼宇间穿梭了一会儿，初流乃似乎慢慢习惯了，他把脑袋从米斯达背后冒出来，问道："这样会被大家看到吗？"  
"当然不，你会看到在人间飞行的天使吗？"  
初流乃沉默片刻，轻声说，我见过。  
"啊？谁这么不专业，被普通人随随便便看到可是要扣分的。说起来我这机车驾驶证的分数已经被扣得只剩4分，真是太不吉利了！我得小心驾驶熬过圣诞。你根本不知道驾驶补考有多可怕！"  
"有多可怕？"  
"比地狱还吓人！"米斯达故意捏出阴森的声线，初流乃却笑了。  
"说得好像丘比特去过地狱一样。"  
米斯达语塞，只能嘟囔你个人类小鬼懂什么。

第一站，米斯达本想去初流乃就读的大学。可当事人却事不关己地说现在是圣诞假期，根本没人，更何况，我对学校里的人没有任何兴趣。  
"见你第一眼我就觉得，你虽然看起来很谦虚，但其实还挺高傲。"米斯达坐在校园钟楼的房檐上，眯着眼享受冬日午后的美好阳光。一旁的初流乃正襟危坐，竟没流露出恐高或不安的神色。  
"只是没在校园遇到称心的人，就要背上傲慢的标签吗？"初流乃似笑非笑，米斯达身后一凉，还以为他生气了。  
"不，是说你眼光高，"米斯达讨好地说，"不如你跟我讲讲喜欢的类型，我看看去哪儿物色。"  
初流乃垂下目光，盯着自己悬空的通勤鞋尖。  
"我没什么喜欢的类型。"  
"害羞了？"米斯达冲他挤眉弄眼，坏笑道，"喜欢长发短发？波浪还是直发？既然你有东方血统，是不是更喜欢含蓄温柔的女孩子？"  
初流乃皱眉："我没说我喜欢女孩子。"  
"哦，"米斯达收敛了肢体动作，"这也好说，喜欢肌肉型还是纤细的？"  
"我们换个话题吧，米斯达，"初流乃怏怏地把屋顶的落雪抛向空中，细碎的粉雪纷扬落下，"我不喜欢这种问答。"  
"抱歉，我的错，"米斯达赶紧说，"但你的情况特殊，我们得尽快找到你理想的伴侣。"  
"我并不那么在意。"初流乃兴致缺缺地把玩着手里的雪团，试着把它捏成一个尖尖的箭头。  
"但我要对你负责。既然收下了你的信，那我会为你达成心愿。"  
初流乃停下了手上的动作，自嘲地笑了笑："说得也是，你之所以对我热心，是因为我是你的任务。"  
米斯达后知后觉自己竟然伤到了少年的心，此刻的自己俨然是为了完成指标而火急火燎的工作狂，根本没有顾虑初流乃的心情。  
"我很抱歉，忽略了你的想法，"他嗫嚅着，融化了积雪的瓦片又湿又冷，寒意透过肌肤钻进骨子里，他真想给自己一拳，"说来你可能不信，但其实我挺喜欢你的--好吧，相当喜欢，否则我也不会为了你那封信在人间逗留这么久，甚至待到了平安夜--我真的想为你实现愿望，去他的工作绩效，哪怕我不是丘比特，只是最低阶的天使，也想为你实现它。"  
初流乃沉默地将掌中的雪团捏成三角，比起箭头那更像个笨重的箭镞。他把它放进米斯达手心。  
"我想去蛋堡，"他凝视着米斯达的眼睛，映照着阳光的眼睛仿佛通透的暖橘色宝石，"那儿有最美的落日，如果要找情人，去那里应该不错吧？"

 

05.  
他们抵达蛋堡的时候，整座古老的城堡宛如裹着粼粼金粉的礼盒，恢弘壮美的落日和迷人的那不勒斯海湾被纳入盒中。  
露台上挤满了眺望夕阳的情侣，零星有些兴奋的游客，却依旧没有让初流乃眼前一亮的候选。  
"你是不是故意的？"米斯达灵光一现，突然发现自己被对方摆了一道，都怪初流乃当时口气郑重又真诚，他才没发现言辞里的巨大漏洞--最适合情侣约会的地方怎么可能有单身汉任君挑选？又不是自由早市的鱼！  
初流乃却专注欣赏着远方，余晖笼罩着海面上灰蒙的雾气，更远处的火山剪影在一片朦胧中若隐若现。海风拂面，冰冷刺骨，初流乃却享受般眯起双眼，像极了秋日午后晒太阳的餍足猫咪。  
米斯达看他，本想等一个回答。初流乃置若罔闻，落了空的米斯达却没能将目光从他身上移开。  
见鬼了，他想，堂堂丘比特在人间工作这些年，还从没像此刻这样因为一个人类心猿意马狼狈不堪。  
三分之二的落日被海平面吞没时，初流乃终于转向了他。  
"我没说谎，其实我一直都很想来这里看看。"  
"你在那不勒斯生活却没来过蛋堡吗？"  
"没人规定一定要熟悉家乡的名胜古迹，"初流乃说得振振有词，"况且，一个人来这里也没意思。"  
"哦，那请问初流乃先生，跟我来看情侣秀恩爱有意思吗？"米斯达卖力地捏着嗓子，好像一个对自己性向认知有误的管家在矫揉造作地邀功。  
初流乃笑了，他将身体转向米斯达，海风适时地从身后吹来，拂起少年泛着金边的发丝，他站在余晖之中，仿佛才是真正光芒万丈的太阳。  
"陪我来这里的是你，我很高兴，米斯达。"

 

"我们真得干正事了。"  
两人在热闹的街道解决晚餐后，米斯达严肃地敲敲桌板。  
餐厅里洋溢着圣诞将至的喜悦，电视上播着圣诞欢歌，顾客与店员的祝福此起彼伏。外面又飘起了雪，在欢快旋律的间隙能隐约听到外面传来的颂歌，游行队伍在路人夹道中缓慢前进。米斯达看了眼窗外，盘算着能否在汪洋人海中为初流乃寻得属于他的那一粟。  
初流乃不紧不慢地用餐巾擦拭嘴角，听到米斯达的话，他疲倦地撇下眉毛。  
"都说过了我并不在意。既然爱是盲目，那让丘比特之箭回归本意也没关系，"初流乃说得置身事外，"现在我只想普普通通地度过平安夜，至于其他的，就交给期限到头之后的缘分吧。"  
"我的职业操守不允许我这种事发生，"米斯达懊恼地抓抓头发，"我知道这听起来很场面话，但你是个很棒的家伙，我真心实意希望你能遇到灵魂伴侣。"  
"谢谢，"初流乃平淡地说，"我看到那边还有一家冰淇淋店开着，为什么我们不吃着冰淇淋赏雪呢？"  
"解决这事儿之后我请你吃多少根冰淇淋都行，"米斯达语气变得焦急，"初流乃，实际上还有一种方法，我可以看到人的灵魂，只要知道灵魂形状，寻找契合的伴侣就轻而易举--"  
"米斯达，"初流乃的声音骤然变冷，在这个喧闹热烈的环境中格外突兀，"你最好不要这样做。"  
米斯达一怔，刹那间好像时间都被冰冻，空气也停止了流逝，可当初流乃再次抬起眼眸注视他时，刺骨的寒意已不见踪影，欢声笑语涌入耳中，仿佛一切只是错觉。  
"剩下的最后几小时，我们聊聊天看看无聊节目度过怎么样？"初流乃微笑，米斯达怀疑就连最纯洁的天使都敌不过他的笑容。  
"你赢了，"最终他丧气地说，做好了回天上受罚写万字忏悔书的准备，"我会陪你到最后一刻，至少在箭发作的时候让我待在你身边。"

走近冰激凌店的时候米斯达才想起来，他把身上所有的现金都投在了最后那顿晚餐上，就连裤兜里的零钱都当作小费，被他慷慨地留在餐桌。  
"恐怕我请不了你吃冰淇淋了。"  
初流乃眨眨眼："别担心，我请客，而且是双球。"  
他一路小跑，却在半路不慎撞到了逛街的年轻女郎。米斯达站在不远处，听不见他们的交谈，但两位女郎显然被初流乃取悦得花枝乱颤。  
长着不谙世事的纯良脸，做这种事还是熟练得很嘛，米斯达想着，他心情有些复杂，好像是欣慰，又有点微妙的不快……都怪这份该死的任务！  
初流乃冲他招招手，米斯达跟上去，黑发青年正开心地接过属于自己那份冰淇淋。米斯达随便选了两款口味，趁店主不注意，他揽过初流乃的肩低声说，看不出你也是会小偷小摸的家伙。  
初流乃无辜道："作为谢礼，我送给她们两支花儿，不过要等打开皮夹时候才会发现了。"  
米斯达乐了，又揉揉他的脑袋："还挺会玩的。"  
初流乃也没计较他动手动脚，默默捋顺头发，悠悠道，嗯，我很擅长做这个。

 

因为初流乃不喜欢人头攒动的教堂，两人便打道回府，在沙发里看着老电影等待零点钟声的到来。米斯达特意买了两袋酒，初流乃只象征性地喝了一听啤酒，其余都进了米斯达的肚皮。  
他一觉睡到天亮，脑袋再度运转起来的时候，才发现已经是圣诞节当天的上午。阳光和昨日一样明朗灿烂，就连照进单人床的角度和光线都分毫不差。米斯达翻了个身想接着睡，盥洗室的门开了，他才相识不到一天的邻居从里面走出来。  
"你醒了，头痛吗？"初流乃颔首："早安，或者说圣诞快乐，米斯达。"  
"你怎么在这儿，不对，"米斯达从床上一跃而起，"箭！箭的期限快到了！"  
"说得对，终于能结束了。"初流乃自来熟地为自己倒了杯热水，又替米斯达端过马克杯来。他仰起脸，笑容明媚："你不必再为箭的事焦头烂额，我也可以说出真心话。  
"箭已经完成它的使命，你看，我早就喜欢上你了，米斯达。"

-TBC-


End file.
